


Not as he seems

by xXSashitovaXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the characters are based on people in my life, Antisocial!Levi, Diary/Journal, Eren loves his phone, Erwin is lonely, Erwin is not a bad guy, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, He's just desperate, Highschool AU, Jean Hange Levi and Erwin are artists, Levi is pretty much me, Levi wants Eren to love him, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, So he is somewhat ooc, Younger Erwin, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cursing, shy!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSashitovaXx/pseuds/xXSashitovaXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Levi Ackerman. Being anti-social and shy, making friends is hard. With a total of four friends, I am seen as a loner and with the awkwardness and hardly able to keep up a conversation, no one is willing to be my friend. But I don't really mind. </p><p>Oh, and I also have a not so little crush on my friend Eren.</p><p>I thought that the guy who sits near me in p.e., Erwin, was finally someone I could consider an actual friend.</p><p>But then..........'issues' insure.</p><p>------------------</p><p>Based on real life events occurring in my life right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not try to convince me to do things otherwise since all the events in this fic have already happened in my life earlier in the year and is still going. Maybe not exactly the same, but based on them.
> 
> Originally going to be Jean/Levi since I want to show people the beauty of that ship, but Eren fit the role better and i'm cool with Ereri. Also his b-day is tomorrow so I'll let him have some loving.
> 
>  
> 
> Parts with ' ' around them means it's Levi writing in his journal.

February 16th XXXX

'My name is Levi Ackerman. I am fifteen years of age and I attend Maria High. My mom gave me this journal...it's a journal NOT A DIARY, NOT A DIARY, OKAY MAYBE IT IS A DIARY DON'T FRICKIN JUDGE ME! Anyways, she said I would feel better if I wrote down my feelings in this book, since I have a hard time expressing myself. Why do I want to spill out all my emotions onto these pages? What has gotten my so frustrated to the point I let these bottled up feelings out in the form of words? Well, I'd love to explain.....'

 

A day in November-

 

The sound of the bell was music to my ears. I was sick of hearing my art teacher yap at me at things I already know. I packed my art supplies and ignored the teacher who increased the volume of her voice to try to explain the importance of whatever she was screaming about. I pushed my black bangs from my field of vision and headed out the door. Only four periods left until Thanksgiving Break, I can live through this.

I kept my eyes on the floor, holding my backpack straps close to me and walking at a fast pace. 

I am antisocial and I am shy. Why? Unlike all the other shit bitches in this school(practically everyone who attends Maria High), I don't get my 'besties' in every single one of my periods. If I get one friend in one of my periods, they are always seated across the room from me. But maybe that's a good thing. I become an entirely different person when i'm around familiar faces.

I am mute bitch-face mcgee around anyone who doesn't know me, while anyone who does know me knows me as the guy who never shuts the hell up.

It was our ten minute break before heading to our next period. I rushed to the only four people in this world I consider friends. 

Jean, a douche but was still a good friend was talking to Petra, a sweet strawberry blonde about a new show they both saw and fangasming. Hange, loud but fun, was laughing at a gif my other friend Eren, was showing her on his phone.

A small smile grazed my thin lips, but I quickly went back to my neutral expression. I have a crush on Eren. He is attractive and earlier on in the year he said he was interested in dating. But I'm too shy to tell him. I hate how shy I am. Why the hell can't I just tell him how I feel? Sure, he teases (as in makes fun of) me from time to time, but I know he's not serious and I do it back to him. And we've known each other for a couple of years, so I act like myself around him. But I just can't. Why can't I?!

"Hey Levi, look at this!" Eren exclaimed when he saw me walk up to our hang out. 

"No, I'm busy." I replied, sitting down and pulling out homework I hadn't finished that was due next period.

Eren ignored my reply and instead, shoved his phone into my lap. I shot him a glare.

"Eren this homework is due in five minu-" I started before he , may I say, rudely cut me off.

"Yeah yeah, it'll just be a second. Look at this." Eren proceeded to show me a gif of a popular anime about the past and humanity hiding behind walls from giants. The characters faces were edited onto a group of skateboarders. A few continued skating while most fell down and slid across the floor.

Eren laughed hysterically while I stared with a blank face, but I really was trying not to laugh my ass off. I tried to hold in my laughter, but ended up laughing too hard that I choked.

The bell rang before I finished my analytical paragraph, but I could honestly care less about a well-written summary based on a boring book that I'll never see in my life again. I packed up my things and headed towards third period.

 

Fourth Period-

 

Fourth period. P.E. Physical Education. The only reason I look forward to P.E. is because it's the period before lunch. Also, Eren may or may not have P.E. too. He was in a different class though. A class that never does activities with mine.

I stood at the court, staring shyly at the floor. If no friends are near, there will be nothing you hear.....from me. For some reason I always notice that big blonde who is standing across from me. I know that he also has no friends. Maybe that's why I notice him. Maybe I want to be his friend.

While getting changed, it felt as though a heated stare was burning two holes into my back. The feeling made me self-conscious. I hate how my small body looked so someone staring at me makes me incredibly uncomfortable. I quickly got dressed and turned my head towards where I thought the stare was coming from. I saw no one looking my direction. I shrugged and headed out of the locker room. 

Sitting on our assigned spot on the courts, the class listened to the coach explain that we were playing basketball.

Everyone cheered except for me. I only brought my shoulders up in a shy gesture. I hated sports and group activities. Well, I didn't necessarily hate sports, but they're no fun when none of your friends are there.

Most of the students immediately ran to get their own basketball, some even fighting. Most of the boys ran to the nearest hoops and began shooting even though others were getting to there own court and nearly hitting them without so much as a sorry.

Tch. What immature brats. Sometimes I wonder how these people made it passed first grade.

I stood in my same spot. I haven't even moved an inch. I noticed the blonde hasn't either. He was looking around the courts like I was, probably searching for a court with people who might consider letting him play. The coach came up to us. 

"Hey, why don't you two team up and play against those two." The coach pointed to a court where two boys were showing off their 'amazing' basketball skills to each other.

With not much of a choice we arrived at the court and quietly told the two what the coach said and they agreed to let us play. Once the teams were decided, we were about to play when.......

"I......don't really like sports." I heard a voice far too deep to be a highschooler say.

I looked at the blonde giant, who was looking at me as if he was waiting for a reply.

I pointed at myself and he nodded. He was talking to me?

"I...um...I..don't r-really like sports either." I stuttered out. Talking to new people is difficult for me. Especially people I know nothing about.

He seemed happy that I replied. "Yeah, I prefer art."

I perked up at this. He likes drawing? "Really? I...I like art too."

His smile grew. "Drawing is life. I'd do it any day rather than sports."

I was too into the conversation that I didn't realize the blonde stopped me from participating in the sport and instead, keep him entertained. The two boys looked at us for a second then continued to play without us.

We continued to talk about drawing and our dislike for sports. This was the first time I actually was able to hold up a conversation. We talked until it was time to get undressed and go to lunch.

"I'm Erwin by the way." He told me, holding out his hand.

"Levi." I introduced myself and looked at his hand. He wanted me to shake it. For some reason I felt like touching his hand would make me feel incredibly disgusted. I shook it anyway, but when we were done shaking hands, my hand felt like tingly. It wad like it was signalling me that this was not a good idea.

We walked into the locker room and I met with Eren near the entrance, like we did everyday. But Erwin is here. I should introduce them to each other.

"Eren this is my new friend, Erwin." I felt victorious since Eren always said I was incapable of making friends on my own.

"Oh hey, I'm Eren." Eren gave a toothy grin and shook Erwin's hand. 

Something was wrong with Erwin. I could somehow tell. The look in his eyes when he found out I had a friend, I can't place what it is.

Erwin let go of Eren's hand and went ahead giving Eren and I some time alone.

"Wow Levi, never thought you would make a friend on your own, good job." Eren smiled.

A small blush made it's way to my cheeks. His smile is literally blinding. I nodded at him as we headed into the locker rooms.

I was so happy. I finally have a friend in one of my periods who sits close to me. I'll always look forward to this time of day.

 

-

 

'Sounds great right? Got a new friend who has similar interests as me. He doesn't seem so bad. Right? Well, he isn't necessarily a 'bad' guy. He's just......well, you'll have to wait and see.'


	2. He's not so bad. Right? Pt 1

February 17th XXXX

 

'So, this Erwin guy. We have similar interests. He seems friendly enough. Plus, he has no friends so we can relate to each other. We should have made the best of friends. We could have even been together. Yes, I'm gay, you got a problem with that!? It should of been obvious enough by how much I want Eren to bang m- I mean be in a relationship with me. Well, the problems started the day I got back from Thanksgiving Break.'

 

A day in November 

 

Thanksgiving break flew by faster then a jet plane. The morning sun's bright rays shone directly into my face, telling me to get my lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school. I swear it's like it shines directly onto my eyes on purpose.

I groaned and threw my pillow over my face to block out the offending sunlight and pulled my sheet (yes, I sleep with just a sheet don't judge me)closer to my body. Before I could snooze again I felt my sheet be ripped away from me and my pillow tossed away. I didn't have to look because I knew exactly who it was.

The forever-present pain in my ass sister Mikasa. Yes, I have a sister, and yes I share a room with her, and yes we have shared more than a couple of awkward moments. Mikasa looked down at me, already dressed and ready for school, holding a towel. She clearly was waiting for me to take a shower and start getting dressed.

I sighed, got out of the comfort of my bed, and headed towards the shower, grabbing the towel from Mikasa on my way there.

 

-

 

I stretched my hands above my head and yawned while waking through the school gates. Today, the attire I had on was as casual as the one I had on last week. I wore skinny black jeans that I was surprised I fit and a plain white t-shirt. I wore a black sweater over it. I was never one to wear stylish or hip clothes.

I noticed everyone's eyes on me when I passed by but I was used to this. Everyone knew I was the shy kid who hated their appearance. It's like they stare at me just to piss me off; I even see some whisper to the other and laugh while directly looking at me. I wish I could grab their legs and shove them so far down their throats that they'll be stuck like that for over a decade. Did I mention I have a bad temper?

I ignored everyone stares, hurrying towards my friends. More specifically, Eren. God, why can't I just admit to him already.

Arriving at our hangout, I saw only Eren has arrived. He was currently playing around with his phone like he always was. One of the pros of coming to school early is that Eren is always here. Eren looked up from his phone, noticing my presence. He gave me one of his blinding smiles and pat the spot next to him.

Flustered, I attempted hiding my blush by looking at the floor. I hurriedly sat in the offered spot. I hugged my backpack to my chest and shyly turned to look at Eren. He was playing an app he installed recently. He tended to download all the newest apps that were popular. He's the biggest phone nerd I know, but I love him nonetheless.

"So what'd you do over thanksgiving break." He asked me, taking his eyes away from his app to look at me.

I averted my eyes from him quickly, not wanting to be caught staring. I'm pretty sure he thought I just don't like making eye contact with people, which wasn't entirely false.

"I didn't do much, only had to deal with the torture that is my family. I don't what's worse. School or my family." I replied.

Eren smiled like he understood. "Yeah I get you, I have a sister named Erin, creative names my parents gave us I know, and she's ALWAYS sleeping. Just last week I saw her sleeping on the table, no lie. Her cat is just as lazy as she is. Oh, and don't get me started on that time whe-"

My mind unknowingly cut him off by admiring his features. It shouldn't be possible to look the way he did. This was another reason why he would never date me. He had beautifully tanned skin while I was paler than a ghost. His hair was a nice chocolate brown while mine was plain black. He had brilliant and expressive teal eyes. My eyes were a bland grey with no emotion behind them. There were so many reasons why Eren deserved to have someone to truly love and for me to never find happiness.

"...for hours upon hours, she would not stop crying...Hey Levi? Levi are you listening? I'm talking here. LEVI!!!" I jumped out of my thoughts and stared at Eren with wide eyes. Was I caught staring! Shit this can't be good. He'll think I'm disgusting for looking at him like that and stop being my friend. I was on the edge of tears when Eren noticed my distressed state.

"Hey what's wrong? Was my story about my sister's cat dying that sad that it made you cry. I know it's pretty sad but, damn if I knew it would effect you that way I wouldn't of told you." Eren said worriedly. Dammit Eren and your consideration. Why do you have to be so perfect?

I calmed my beating and let out a shaky breath. Oh thank god he didn't catch me staring. "Yeah, it was the story. I just really love cats." Luckily Eren made it easy for me to come up with an excuse.

The bell's shrill ringing rang throughout the school. I stood up, said bye to Eren and went to first period.

 

\- 4th period

 

Placing my feet on my assigned spot, I looked around to see if I could find Erwin. My eyes darted across the courts, but I couldn't see the giant blonde anywhere.I suddenly felt someone breathing down my neck. I tensed up and nearly pissed myself until I realized it was Erwin behind me.

"Oh...h-hey." I said nervously while turning to face him. He had a giant grin on and greeted me with a 'hey' as well. I couldn't help but compare his grin to Eren's smile. Erwin's smile was like a match while Eren's was like the sun.

I looked at my feet to avoid eye contact. While looking at the floor I realized just how close Erwin's feet were to mine. Why is he so close to me? I moved a step back. He moved a step forward. Does this guy understand the concept of personal space?

"So I brought my sketch book today and I was hoping you could look at them and take some notes for your own drawings." Erwin said proudly.

He turned to take his notebook out while I stared in shock. He wants me to take notes on his drawings? Damn he must be good.

"Ah, here it is." He handed me an open sketch book turned to the particular page he wanted me to look at.

I excitedly took it from his hands and observed the drawing. To say I was disappointed was an understatement.

The drawing he gave me had various shapes that had not very straight lines. They formed animals that stood like humans with circles for feet and hands. They all looked exactly the same, except for one small detail on each making them different.

I looked up at him to see a hopeful smile on his lips. I only silently handed it back. He looked at me, excepting a reply. I chose to rather rummage through my bag. I pulled at one of my many sketch books and flipped through it. I found a drawing I was proud of that I was willing to show him. I'm not that great at drawing. I just love designing characters and the outfits they wear. I'm also a huge otaku, so I have an anime-like art style.

I handed him the notebook and he stared in shock. The drawing featured an original anime-like character I designed wielding an elegantly designed bow, drawing back an arrow aiming for nothing in particular. It was filled with color and shaded to the best of my ability. "Wow this is really good." He commented handing me my sketchbook back.

While I was putting my sketchbook back Erwin began talking.

"I'm in this fandom and I that someone had made a mix between the fox and the sea otter, and it inspired me to make my own." He flipped to another page of his notebook and showed me it proudly. The drawing looked exactly like what he just said another person made, but a crappier version. And this guy is still standing way too close.

The couch chose this time to tell us it's time to get dressed. I made my way to the locker room in haste. I liked to walk fast because walking slow wastes time.

"Hey Levi, wait up!" I heard Erwin call. He ran up to my side and walked beside me. I had one of those backpacks with the strap on your shoulder and the actual bag resting on your side. Well this guy was standing so close that his leg was brushing against my bag more occasionally than not.

"So the fandom I'm in consists of three groups, the noobs, the casuals, and the experts. Of course I'm an expert because I have over 3000 points on the online game and-" I stopped listening to him rant about something I don't really care about, so instead I tried to convince myself that being his friend will make P.E. better, I'm sure he'll be a great friend. I just have to give him a chance.

With that in mind, I entered the locker room hoping I wouldn't regret my choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just wanna hug Levi bc he's so kawaii........wait, wouldn't that mean I find myself kawaii...that's kinda creepy...


	3. He's not so bad. Right? Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I haven't been in the mood to keep writing this fic, but I don't want to abandon any stories. Part of it also had to do with me trying to remember what happened after chapter two, but now I finally remembered.

Once we I was dressed, I headed out of the locker room. I kept my stare on the ground as I, it was like a natural instinct to me.

When I reached my number I looked at Eren's class. They were already doing stretches, ranging from jumping jacks to push ups. I may or may not of drooled at the sight of Eren's developing muscles flexing under his P.E. shirt.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned back around to see Erwin right in front of me. "Scared the shit out of me.." I whispered under my breath.

He tried to lock his gaze with mine, but I avoided it. He seemed to be upset that I didn't want to make eye contact, but I wasn't exclusively doing it to avoid only his eyes. I avoided everyone's eye contact. It was also like a natural instinct.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?"

I thought back to what the coach said before we had left for break. He had said that we were going to play tennis.

"We are going to play tennis."

He let out a loud groan and looked over at me for a while. He was expecting me to have a similar reaction. I stayed quiet.

"I hate sports." He told me, even though he had told me before.

I nodded. The truth was, sports weren't all that bad if you had friends playing with you. Maybe this time it wouldn't be as boring as my earlier experiences with sports.

The coach led the class to the tennis courts and lined us up against the gates. Erwin decided that he would stand next to me at a VERY close proximity. Why? I have no clue.

After the coach sternly explained the rules, we got to chose our partners. I looked around to hopefully get one of the random boys who talk to me sometimes to be my partner.

When I made a move to walk, Erwin used his longer legs to take a step one second and be in front of me the next.

"Want to be my partner?" He asked.

Another one of my social awkwardness problems was I could never say no if someone asked me to be their partner. I looked around and saw that everyone else had already found a partner. I didn't have much of a choice.

I agreed to be his partner. We picked up our rackets and went to the court we'd been assigned to. Our activity today was to practice with our partners. Tomorrow we would start the actually matches.

He started first, but what he did was strange. He bounced the ball on the floor first before hitting it. The ball hit the net and it hit the floor. Erwin continued this method until he finally gave up and handed me the ball. His fingers touched mine more coincidentally than not.

I ignored the tingling sensation that was left on my fingers to focus on hitting the ball. Before I hit it, I noticed Erwin had his eye on the coach. He was currently observing our match. He gestured for me to continue the game.

I threw the ball in the air, whacking it with my racket with full force. It flew over the net and stayed in the sky for a few seconds before dropping back down towards Erwin.

He held out his racket in a weird fashion, positioning it where the ball was most likely to land. He attempted to hit the ball well past five seconds after it already hit the ground.

"Nice hit Levi, but use a little less force next time. And Erwin!" The coach stomped over to the blonde, snatching the racket from him. He put Erwin's arms in a certain way and handed the racket back to him. He demonstrated how to properly hit the ball while serving and playing. After he was done lecturing, he left to check on the other teams.

Erwin completely ignored the coach and continued to hit it his way. I observed the other teams and saw that most of them had an ongoing game, continuously hitting the ball back and forth over the net. I turned my attention back to Erwin, trying not to dwell on the thought of how much more entertaining this sport would be if I had a different partner. After a while, he imitated how I had hit the ball and hit it incredibly high. It came down like a bullet. I dodged it not wanting it to break through my racket.

"Wooooaaah. That was so cool! Did you see that!" He shouted excitedly.

I only silently tossed the ball back to him.

He imitated me again, hitting the ball thankfully not as hard as before. I hit it back over, but when he attempted to hit it, he would miserably fail. This continued until the coach (finally) called us to him.

"You maggots actually did okay today, you guys surprised me. Good work today. Now get dressed." With that, he left to who knows where.

Most of the students sprinted to reach the locker rooms, since lunch was starting soon, including me.

I shouldn't of been surprised when Erwin came running after me. Yet, I was.

I kept my gaze forward, focusing on the locker room, but Erwin interrupted my concentration.

"Hey, I have an account on this art site and I wanted you to check it out." I chose to keep focusing on running rather than keep him entertained.

I came to a stop when I saw Eren waiting for me in front of the locker room. Erwin ran past him into the building, which surprised me. Wasn't he desperate for friends? Why did he run past me after Eren was nearby.

My thoughts were interrupted by Eren's laugh. 

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"You look like you were running away from a wild dog." He laughed.

In a way, I kind of was.

I nudged him in the stomach with my elbow but he only continued laughing.

We entered the locker room and went our separate ways to our ails. I had taken off my P.E. shirt and was about to put my normal shirt on in record time until I felt a paper nudged into my hand. I stood still for a moment, questioning why someone would put a piece of paper in my hands until I had a sudden realization. I felt my face go red. Oh crap, I forgot to put on an undershirt this morning.

I was about to drop kick the bastard who prolonged me from hiding my body from others roaming eyes until I noticed who it was. Of course it was him.

Erwin had a toothy grin. "It says the site and my username on it. Be sure to check it out. See ya."

He turned to leave and I could of sworn he looked at me longer than he should have. I quickly tugged on my shirt and shoved the paper into a miscellaneous pocket.

I met up with Eren again outside and we headed to the cafeteria.

-~-~-~

'Now you guys see why I have a problem with this guy. Doesn't understand what personal space is or the concept of, your friends can have other friends. Oh but don't worry. It only gets worse.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I was in a rush.
> 
> Hopefully Ereri in the next chapter.


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but please read.

I can't continue this. I never wanted to discontinue a story ever, but I just can't. It's not because it's ereri, I'm totally cool with this ship, but this fic just reminds me of the frustrations I'm going through in my life. More and more stress keeps piling on top of me, but I'm trying to think positive and get through the hard times in life.

So, I'm not just going to leave you all in the dark, what happens is Levi attempts to make friends with Erwin but Erwin continues to try to push Levi into being his best friend forever even though they barely met. Levi can not make friends easily so it's hard. Erwin rants about things Levi doesn't particularly care about but will still listen, but Levi keeps his fandoms to himself since Erwin doesn't care about those. Eventually they stop talking and become depressed. I was probably going to make Eren get with Levi even though that would never happen in my life with the people they represent.

I know this is my only Ereri story, and I'm probably going to delete it, but I will be posting another Ereri story soon. 

I don't want to spoil a lot, but it will have yandere Levi. Not as in 'I'm going to make Eren my slave and rape him all day'. I'm not too familiar with how male yanderes act, but if that's how they act, then I'm doing it different. I'm doing it more like how girl yanderes are. Cute and kawaii but will go crazy if anyone tries to hurt or take their man. So he is going to be ooc but I've seen plenty of ooc yandere Levi and no one has complained. 

So I'm saying that even though Levi is yandere, he is going to be the bottom. If top yandere Levi is your thing, then that's your thing. I won't stop anyone from writing or reading top yandere Levi, I'm just saying the story does not have top Levi even though he's the yandere.

I hope no one is upset with me.


	5. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but please read.

I can't continue this. I never wanted to discontinue a story ever, but I just can't. It's not because it's ereri, I'm totally cool with this ship, but this fic just reminds me of the frustrations I'm going through in my life. More and more stress keeps piling on top of me, but I'm trying to think positive and get through the hard times in life.

So, I'm not just going to leave you all in the dark, what happens is Levi attempts to make friends with Erwin but Erwin continues to try to push Levi into being his best friend forever even though they barely met. Levi can not make friends easily so it's hard. Erwin rants about things Levi doesn't particularly care about but will still listen, but Levi keeps his fandoms to himself since Erwin doesn't care about those. Eventually they stop talking and become depressed. I was probably going to make Eren get with Levi even though that would never happen in my life with the people they represent.

I know this is my only Ereri story, and I'm probably going to delete it, but I will be posting another Ereri story soon. 

I don't want to spoil a lot, but it will have yandere Levi. Not as in 'I'm going to make Eren my slave and rape him all day'. I'm not too familiar with how male yanderes act, but if that's how they act, then I'm doing it different. I'm doing it more like how girl yanderes are. Cute and kawaii but will go crazy if anyone tries to hurt or take their man. So he is going to be ooc but I've seen plenty of ooc yandere Levi and no one has complained. 

So I'm saying that even though Levi is yandere, he is going to be the bottom. If top yandere Levi is your thing, then that's your thing. I won't stop anyone from writing or reading top yandere Levi, I'm just saying the story does not have top Levi even though he's the yandere.

I hope no one is upset with me.


End file.
